Some missile systems seal individual missiles in a container for storage, transport, and protection from the environment, and then launch the missile directly from the sealed container.
Many methods exist for sealing missile containers and permitting missile egress at launch. These methods often depend upon either a separately powered actuation system to open the container in advance of the missile, typically requiring a delay between the door opening and the launch of the missile to ensure the door is open prior to launch, or require the missile to pierce a protective cover that seals the container.